


Cielo nocturno - Notte

by Fequi



Series: It's Your Fault [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BermuDad?, Bermuda buen padre, Conecta en algun punto con la historia original, La del anime y el manga quiero decir, Mucho trauma, Realidades alternas, Según mi humilde opinión, Sin beta morimos como hombres, Tsuna mudo, quizas, ¿qué hubiera pasado si tsuna tuviera otro tipo de llamas?, ¿qué otra cosa podria ser?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fequi/pseuds/Fequi
Summary: Tsuna quizás no fue bendecido con lo que querían sus padres, pero a un exiliado no le importaba tomarlo bajo su cuidado.(No se arrepiente de sus elecciones)
Relationships: Arcobaleno & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Vindice
Series: It's Your Fault [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855876
Kudos: 9





	Cielo nocturno - Notte

Las cadenas tintinean al retener a quien se resiste.

Porque aquella persona sabe que no hizo buenos actos.

Sabe que cometió un hecho fatal.

Y sabe que no saldrá bien de  _ allí _ .

_ Porque sabe que no saldrá. _

\-  _ ¡Déjenme en paz, Monstruos! _

Un grito con rabia, desprecio,  _ miedo _ .

Más sólo fue ignorado por sus captores.

Cuerpos repletos de vendas que eran tapadas por unas oscuras capas que atacaban con cadenas irrompibles y sólo hablaban para dictar el veredicto del desdichado.

¿Muertos vivientes, quizás?

¿O la muerte misma?

¥₩%¤% ₩¥

Un pequeño  _ bebé _ con capa y sombrero caminaba de un lado a otro dejando pensar a simple vista que estaba impaciente.

En una cueva o quizás un refugio subterráneo quien sabe, con lámparas que portan velas algo derretidas por el uso que iluminaban en pequeña proporción todo el lugar.

¿Esperando algo?

¿Esperando a alguien?

Un par de pasos suaves, pacientes, casi flotantes se dejaron escuchar a la cercanía.

\- Al fin llegaste, - Habló una voz gruesa procedente del pequeño  _ bebé _ que estaba repleto de vendas. - ¿Qué te hizo tardar tanto? - Preguntó más que curioso, impaciente.

\- ..Prisionero.. - Una voz seca, rota en volumen bajo como si el dueño de la misma no la utilizará a menudo o no le fuera útil el diálogo. - ..Inquieto..

El de mucha menos complexión no respondió de inmediato sino que simplemente se dirigió a pasos lentos y cortos al más alto hasta quedar frente a él.

Mientras el mayor se arrodilló en el sucio suelo de la cueva sentándose sobre sus propias piernas sin siquiera cruzar palabras o recibir alguna orden del contrario y esperando.

\-  _ Tsunayoshi _ . - Fue la palabra soltada firme, pero suave para quien lo conociera y logrará detectarlo. - Haz hecho un buen trabajo. - Felicitó ofreciendo una mano al aire la cual fue gustosamente respondida cuando el mencionado bajó aún más su cabeza para que el  _ bebé _ dejará suaves caricias en está. - Tu progreso es incomparable puedes seguir creciendo mucho. - Dijo refiriéndose al significado metafórico de sus palabras.

#$*₩~₩*$#

\- Habrá que ir a buscar al convicto. - Bermuda, el pequeño  _ bebé _ que respondía a ese nombre, es un  _ Arcobaleno _ una de las siete personas malditas en el mundo aún así desconocido para los otros siete. El cual hablaba a sus compañeros  _ los individuos pertenecientes a Vindice _ . - Sólo irá conmigo  _ Tsunayoshi _ .

Los seguidores cubiertos en vendas en silencio simplemente se hicieron a un lado dejando lugar para que cierta presencia avanzará al frente a pasos lentos y pareciera, torpes.

\-  _ Tsunayoshi _ . - Llamó el  _ líder  _ al chico que era más grande que él pero también era el más pequeño entre los seguidores. - Vendrás conmigo no va a ser fácil este sujeto por eso, necesito de ti que no dependes de mi energía y que te provees de la tuya.

El nombrado, unico que no podía mantener una buena conversación entre todos ellos, simplemente asintió ajustando la capucha sobre él que se le había sido cedida preparándose para salir.

Porque cuando se afirmaba una misión era para realizarla en el momento.

\- Andando entonces. - El  _ bebé _ saltó al hombro del muchacho y pronto frente a ellos se abrió un agujero negro. - Piensa bien el lugar donde se encuentra esté sujeto, recuerda la práctica.

Recibiendo un simple asentimiento fueron tragados sin decir nada más por el portal.

#¥~₩~¥#

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no podré poseer tu cuerpo?

\- No te dejaré.

El individuo de ojos bicolor simplemente se carcajeo observando el alrededor de la habitación.

Era más simple aún de lo que parecía.

Muchos cuerpos heridos por él se encontraban regados en todo el lugar.

Marionetas predispuestas a ser utilizadas por él.

Era evidente que ganaría aquel encuentro.

Y podría al fin destruir todo aquél asqueroso mundo de lo que era _la_ _Mafia_.

Aquél mundo que  _ lo llevó a ser miserable. _

_ A sufrir. _

_ Y a pudrirse. _

Pero ya no le importaba.

Puede seguir pudriéndose todo lo que necesitará.

Sólo necesitaba poseer aquél cuerpo y hacer caer  _ ese _ mundo al derrumbar su base.

_ Pero no pudo _ .

Lo intentó y  _ no pudo _ .

Sintió una cadenas envolver su cuerpo y alejarlo de su arma.

Gruño como un animal en medio de un enfrentamiento.

Volteando a observar con su mirada afilada a quién ahora vería como enemigo por intentar detenerlo.

Pero sus ojos se agrandaron y perdieron la valentía al notar a quién tenía detrás de sí.

_ No, maldición, maldita sea _ .

Grande fue su sorpresa al observar a..

\-  _ Vindice _ , ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? - Fue lo que preguntó en un susurro el Hitman,  _ Arcobaleno del sol,  _ sorprendido pero no dejando que lo notarán en sus facciones.

Quién los recién llegados sospechaban ya sabía porque estaban allí.

_ Bermuda _ pensaba mantener el silencio al observar a  _ aquél arcobaleno _ .

Pero..

\- Vindice tomó la decisión de bajo su custodia mantener al asesino Rokudo Mukuro. - Esas fueron las palabras del  _ bebé _ el cual simplemente se mantenía en el hombro del muchacho quien con cadenas en sus manos repletas de vendas mantenía sujetado al prisionero sin esfuerzo aparente. - Al verlo como un peligro se lo mantendrá en las prisiones más bajas de Vindice. - Fue la sentencia definitiva y que no recibiría negativas de ningún tipo y de nadie.

Seguida del silencio porque  _ nadie contradice a Vindice _ , la persona con el  _ bebé _ en el hombro extendió un brazo y abrió un negro portal a sus espaldas por el cual jaló al prisionero por detrás suyo.

\- Nos veremos  _ Vongola _ . - Fue la amenaza del heterocromático sonriente y preocupado hacia el magullado muchacho peli castaño que se encontraba observando hacía el sorprendido, antes de ser engullido por aquel extraño portal y para posteriormente desaparecer.

El  _ Arcobaleno _ aún dentro de la habitación, extrañado y cansado camino hacia su  _ alumno  _ y se acostó a un lado de esté en el suelo.

\- Bien hecho, Leyatsu. - Felicito.

Pero no le respondieron porque el contrario estaba en estado inconsciente luego de haber caído al suelo por el sobreesfuerzo y el alivio de no haber seguido peleando con  _ ese sujeto. _

Más sólo suspiro y se dejó desfallecer al lado de este.

No sabía que había sido peor, que su alumno no hubiera terminado la pelea o que hubiera aparecido  _ Vindice _ .

Lo único que sabía muy bien era que no había que meterse con ellos.

_ Había sido un muy largo día _ .

¥₩¤~¤₩¥

\- ¿ _ Él _ te dio muchos problemas? - El  _ bebé _ preguntó al muchacho recién llegado al estar revisando algunos portales abiertos por el mismo momentos antes.

\- Prisionero.. Tranquilo.. - Respondió aquélla voz áspera y rota perteneciente a aquél chico recién llegado.

\- Es realmente raro que colabore un prisionero de ese calibre. - Bermuda pensaba que no podría haber sido simplemente  _ buena voluntad de Rokudo. _

Sabía que Vindice infundia indudable miedo pero le parecía que era por algo más.

_ Algo.. _

Quizás y el nuevo convicto había sentido..  _ el poder de su alumno _ .

Lo cual seguramente lo volvió  _ cerca de su aprendiz, dócil...  _ Para sobrevivir.

Porque aquél muchacho podía ser todo lo tranquilo, silencioso, dócil y cumplidor que quieran.

Pero..  _ Era un peligro _ .

\- Ya puedes ir a dormir,  _ Tsunayoshi _ . - Observó al contrario que tras realizar una reverencia hacia él pegó media vuelta y a pasos apenas enredados, pausados y silenciosos se dirigió a la salida de esa habitación.

_ Incluso él lo admitía. _

_ Por eso en un principio lo había incluido en Vindice _ .

Porque  _ necesitaba encerrarlo _ .

Necesitaba mantenerlo bajo control.

Pero al notar el dócil comportamiento, el tranquilo rostro, la apacible e inocente aura  _ no pudo evitar encariñarse con ese muchacho. _

_ Aún recordaba que en los cuatro días en que tardaría en armar una prisión adecuada para él cayó preso bajo esos adorables encantos. _

Su pequeña y adorable torpeza, los sonidos bajos inentendibles que provocaban sonrojos en el pequeño y el que lo persiguiera a todos lados en silencio, imitando sus acciones.

Ese niño que había tomado bajo su custodia a sus tres años había logrado ablandarlo en menos de cuatro míseros días.

Porque aquélla criatura tierna a sus tres años ya exponía  _ su aura de muerte _ .

No sabía de dónde diablos había salido, donde había estado viviendo o incluso quienes lo habían engendrado.

Era complicado y demasiado extraño.

Pero,  _ sabía que era peligroso. _

Por eso se lo llevó.

Lo llevó a  _ Vindicare _ y mandó a preparar la presión adecuada para esa criatura.

Pero hubo un cambio de planes.

Y terminó por criarlo.

_ En el tiempo del que disponía le enseñaba a hablar a lo cual al principio el pequeño se negaba huyendo y escondiéndose entre un par de muebles con su cabeza entre sus piernas pero no hacía ningún ruido sino que se mantenía en silencio. _

_ Eso le extrañaba. _

Pero en ese momento  _ no le dio importancia, no le dio importancia nunca. _

Creyó que a lo mejor era por su timidez por lo que siguió intentando para que le tomará confianza.

Sólo logrando que aprendiera un lenguaje limitado, pobre, porque se negaba a utilizar alguno más.

Y a sus cinco años se lo hizo saber.

' _ \- Así.. bien.. _ '

Habían sido sus palabras por lo que desistió con la idea.

El niño pronto nombrado por Bermuda  _ Tsunayoshi _ era muy inteligente.

Acataba todo tipo de órdenes, pedidos y hechos, rápidamente.

Pronto el  _ bebé _ se dio cuenta de que ese niño de cabello oscuro era muy perspicaz, atento e inteligente.

_ Para sólo tener cinco _ .

Por lo que a sus seis años Bermuda decidió _finalmente_ _incluirlo en Vindice_.

Formando parte de las misiones en poco tiempo.

¥₩~¤~₩¥

Él sabía que pronto todo vendría para mal.

Ya que vendrían nuevos problemas.

Lo sabía y muy bien.

Porque no por nada era el mejor Hitman del mundo.

A pesar de que su alumno era bueno, aunque jamás lo diría en voz alta, le faltaba entrenar para los nuevos problemas que vendrían.

Porque a pesar de que  _ venció al prófugo de Vindice _ , quien era muy poderoso, no aseguraba que podría con los siguientes contrincantes.

Y eso era lo que más esperaba.

Porque alguien que por ser el candidato a Jefe de Vongola vendría a matarlo.

Alguien a quien no le importaba nada.

Siquiera sus subordinados.

Al menos no lo suficiente.

Y sólo venía para ganar.

_ Xanxus era una potente amenaza _ .

Y debían detenerlo o todo tomaría un rumbo diferente.

Y tenía una sensación extraña de incomodidad al haber visto a Vindice tan sólo unas semanas atrás.

¥₩¤~¤₩¥

Debían ir a revisar el cómo llevarían las cosas los Vongola.

Ya que pronto serían las peleas por los anillos heredados.

De ello estaba siendo informado.

Esos anillos que lo único que traían eran problemas.

Pero eso era una de las cosas a las que ellos estaban encadenados.

_ Por pedido de Vongola Primo _ .

Debían vigilar que todo tomará un rumbo justo y no se salga de control.

Pero no podía saber que sucedería.

_ Llevaría a Tsunayoshi por si acaso _ .

_ No tenía un buen presentimiento de todo eso _ .

#$/^&^\$#

Las cosas estaban fuera de contexto.

El otro candidato tenía una carta sellada por el Nono y tenía evidentemente los combates arreglados.

Todo esto ya no era una prueba, era una batalla real.

En un principio por los anillos ahora por sus  _ vidas _ .

Reborn no podía evitar apretar sus puños y no estar de acuerdo en silencio.

No podía decir nada si la instrucciones eran enviadas directamente desde  _ Nono _ .

Pero también todo eso le estaba sonando extraño.

Algo no andaba bien, por lo que luego de ello cuando los combates fueron anunciados y todos volvieron a sus casas lo primero que hizo fue llamar al  _ Noveno _ .

_ Pero nadie respondió _ .

#$¤*¤$#

Algo extraño estaba sucediendo.

Y  _ Vongola _ era el que estaba metido en ello.

No podía evitar estar algo sorprendido porque no solían provocar problemas a menos que llegará el tiempo en que se involucran los anillos o la batalla entre Shimon, para la cual aún faltaba tiempo.

Era el tiempo para que surgiera una nueva generación en  _ Vongola _ y como tal debía de ser un completo caos.

No le llamaba la atención tanta acción inmadura pero  _ prometió ayudar _ y  _ debía de cumplir _ .

Por ello estaba allí, para que nada fuera de los términos ocurriera.

_ Que se mataran _ los candidatos  _ estaba permitido _ , pero el  _ resto de trampas _ entre batallas  _ no lo estaba _ .

Estuvo un rato de pie, a una distancia razonable para presenciar las batallas entre los guardianes tal parecía.

A lo último ocurriría la de los candidatos a jefes había escuchado.

Por ello y por ahora debía de observar lo que ocurriera en el campo de batalla.

Lo cual hasta el momento entraba debidamente dentro de los parámetros permitidos.

Incluso pudo darse el lujo de dejar de observar por un momento la batalla notando a su alumno  _ inquieto _ , eso  _ jamás había sucedido _ .

En medio de la batalla de los elementos del  _ Sol _ , luego de que las cosas dieran un giro a favor de  _ Varía _ , su alumno se puso de pie ya que habían estado sentados en la cima del edificio escolar observando, él en las piernas del  _ castaño _ , de forma inesperada, extraña quedando el mismo a un lado y comenzó a susurrar cosas para sí mismo sin dejar de moverse de un lado a otro.

Casi como si quisiera discutir con alguien.

El viento soplaba por lo que la capucha negra se tumbó en los hombros del niño dejando ver los cabellos revoltosos que ese chico con apariencia de  _ niño  _ portaba bajo ella.

Pero no lo era  _ ya era mayor de edad, su apariencia no lo dejaba ver _ .

Lo observo llevarse las manos al cabello y comenzar a tirar de él haciéndose daño, podía notar la fuerza que ejercía pero no lo oía soltar un sólo quejido.

Salto hasta estar a un lado suyo cuando se tumbó al suelo de rodillas con la cabeza baja, pero no pudo decirle nada, siquiera preguntar.

_ Jamás lo había visto actuar de ese modo _ .

\- Basta..Por favor...

La voz del pequeño sonaba seca y a punto de romperse.

El mismo sintió que algo dentro suyo se rompía.

\- Ya no.. Más..

_ Su niño está sufriendo. _

¿Cómo diablos no se había dado cuenta?

Era callado, bueno, obediente y tenía tan sólo tres años cuando lo conoció.

Jamás se quejó y jamás dijo  _ no _ a algo que él le pidiera que hiciera.

¿¡Como demonios no le dio importancia en ese momento!?

Se acercó más al niño para observar su rostro que mantenía oculto entre sus brazos flexionados y sus piernas, sin poder llegar a entender del todo la situación.

No pudo evitar quedar sorprendido.

Irritado, confundido, enojado, no sabe que no pudo sentir en ese momento.

_ Tsunayoshi estaba llorando. _

Ningún sonido provenía de él, siquiera un quejido,  _ pero había lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos _ .

Lágrimas que portaban mucho dolor.

\-  _ ¿Tsunayoshi..? _ \- Apenas si pudo susurrar intentando llamarlo posando una de sus diminutas manos sobre el cuerpo de su pequeño alumno.

Eso pareció captar su atención de inmediato porque sus ojos viajaron hasta donde se encontraba él.

Fue ese momento cuando una profunda necesidad se apoderó de él, por lo que se escabullo en segundos entre los brazos del niño, tomó su rostro y lo abrazó de forma torpe.

¿Qué más podía hacer?

Su propio cuerpo no era lo suficientemente grande para poder darle el abrazo que realmente parecía necesitar, además de que él ya no entendía de esas cosas.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no sabía lo que era dar o recibir una muestra de afecto que a lo que el más llegaba era a darle palmadas en la cabeza al castaño.

No sabía siquiera porque lo había abrazado pero pareció funcionar porque pronto los brazos de su alumno cayeron de su cabello al suelo y las lágrimas siguieron silenciosas su trayecto hasta caer sobre su túnica y por consiguiente mojarla.

_ ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? _

¤#$&$#¤

No podía evitar maldecir más que de costumbre a  _ Checker Face. _

_ Ese maldito infeliz. _

Le había arruinado la  _ existencia _ misma a miles de personas antes que a él.

Les impedía vivir y ahora le impedía dar el consuelo que necesitaba a su querido alumno.

El cual estaba dormido hecho un ovillo a un lado suyo mientras él acariciaba sus cabellos observando el estrellado  _ Cielo nocturn _ o.

Su pequeño alumno le hacía pensar que tenía una mascota dócil y entrenada bajo su mando.

Y eso no lo ponía feliz.

Porque eso significaba que no estaba allí por buena primera voluntad  _ sino porque no tenía más opción. _

Pero desde el inicio jamás dio a entender que no quería estar allí.

_ Aún no lo entendía _ .

Volvió su vista hacia abajo observando justamente el último momento de la batalla del  _ Sol. _

Ya había tenido suficiente.

Y el que ganará el guardián de Vongola había sido suficiente para él por esa noche.

Sin más se colocó de pie y abrió un portal negro a sus espaldas del cual llamo de allí a Jaeger para que recogiera a Tsunayoshi y lo llevará de nuevo a la cueva.

Ya había tenido suficiente de ignorar todo eso.

_ Ahora necesitaba buscar las respuestas _ .

#$¤&*^*&¤$#

No sabía si suspirar aliviado, irse a dormir o caerle con un golpe sin explicación alguna a su alumno.

Habían ganado la batalla del  _ Sol _ aunque Varía cometiera todas las trampas que quisiera y las hicieran ver como inofensivas.

Y a pesar de que confiaba firmemente en que los guardianes sí se preocupaban por ello, no podía evitar estar preocupado.

Nadie se enteraría de ello pero aún así tampoco nadie podía evitar que lo sintiera.

No sabía qué más hacer.

Algo tramaba el hijo del Nono pero aún todavía no sabía que era exactamente, así que no podía avisar si realmente lo sabía.

Al menos Lal Mitch estaba en una misión junto con el estúpido de Iemitsu para ir a preguntar al Noveno sobre su decisión.

Ya que él lo conocía y si pudiera detendría todas las guerras que pudiera.

No parecía él mismo quien diera una orden de que los últimos herederos que quedaban se mataran mutuamente por el puesto.

Era impensable viniendo del Nono.

Por ello estaban investigando, pronto sería informado de ello.

Por mientras sólo quedaba confiar en los guardianes de la  _ décima generación y su Cielo. _

#$¤&¤$#

Mientras el día pasaba tranquilo, él estaba buscando información debajo de las alfombras, metafóricamente.

Para saber más sobre el niño a su cargo, no quería que sucediera nada más respecto a algo que estaba convencido alteraba a su pequeño.

Sí debía de buscar informes de la época de  _ Vongola Primo _ para entender  **lo haría** .

El resto de sus subordinados estaban investigando en el resto de lugares que se le pudieron ocurrir.

Y la verdad era que hasta el momento no se le pudo ocurrir nada y no logró averiguar nada.

Y la noche pronto caería, anunciando la presencia en la siguiente batalla por los anillos  _ Vongola _ .

_ Era demasiado _ .

_ Tsunayoshi lloraba en sueños. _

¤$&$¤

La hora acordada estaba por cumplirse y él ya había llegado tras abrir un portal y llegar siendo seguido de nuevo por  _ Tsunayoshi _ .

Había dicho que si no se sentía bien no lo hiciera, pero era un cachorro y por lo tanto lo siguió, diciendo que estaba bien  _ aunque probablemente no lo estuviera realmente _ .

Ambos quedaron esta vez de pie demasiado cerca, ya que está batalla sería llevada en el tejado de la institución en el campo elegido.

Allí pudo observar más de cerca algunas cosas extrañas que no pudieron evitar llamar su atención.

Como el guardián del  _ Rayo de Vongola _ .

Y el  _ Cielo _ de este.

_ Le sonaba extrañamente familiar _ .

El  _ Sol _ se encontraba allí incluso, magullado pero presente.

Parecían una familia fuerte.

No pudo evitar pensar que quizás está generación valdría la pena.

El combate ya había comenzado, distrayendo su mente de cualquier cosa que hubiera podido atraer su atención fuera de la pelea.

La verdad nuevamente  _ Vongola  _ lo sorprendió.

Una bazuca de diez años eso sí que era un buen movimiento y algo inesperado, era justificado que el guardián llorara y recurriera a ello, era sólo un niño.

El chico del futuro que apareció momentos después tuvo sus buenos movimientos pero rápidamente se acobardó rompiendo su sorpresa y esperanza, terminando por usar la bazuca una vez más.

De allí salió un guardián de probablemente un  _ futuro _ demasiado  _ catastrófico _ .

Ese  _ chico _ había chocado miradas con él  _ desde donde estaba  _ y se habían observado por un rato antes de que el guardián la apartarla y siguiera con la batalla.

_ Tsunayoshi _ volvió a actuar extraño cuando parecía que el Vongola ganaría ya que el efecto de la bazuca pareció terminar muy pronto dejando caer al guardián de este tiempo sin poder impedir el recibir su propio ataque.

Su alumno pareció perder la razón ya que encapuchado y todo se acercó unos pasos en dirección hacia los  _ Vongola _ cuando el  _ Cielo _ de ellos intervino la batalla para llevarse a su guardián.

El castaño lo había sorprendido y preocupado en un instante las manos de  _ Tsunayoshi _ habían  _ comenzado a soltar pequeñas llamas de color blanco. _

_ Eso no debería de estar pasando _ .

Los  _ Vongola _ no alcanzaron a ver a su alumno porque detuvo sus pasos evitando que llegará a ellos, por alguna extraña razón.

Intervino a su alumno a mitad de camino creando un portal a un lado del muchacho y empujándolo de una patada dentro, adentrándose detrás de él un segundo después al notar que el encuentro de los  _ Rayos _ había sido ganado por  _ Varia _ .

#$¤&¤$#

No podía evitar caminar de un lado hacia otro  _ preocupado, alterado. _

Ya no sabía que podría suceder y debía de averiguar qué diablos estaba sucediendo con su pequeño  _ hijo _ adoptivo.

Debería investigar a  _ Vongola _ también,  _ Tsunayoshi _ parecía actuar extraño por ellos o quizás  _ Varía _ .

\- Jaeger. - Llamó, luego de estar dando vueltas por toda la habitación de poca iluminación pensando en nada verdaderamente capaz de arreglar el asunto. Escucho pronto a sus espaldas los pasos arrastrados de su subordinado más capaz al llegar al lugar. - En las próximas ocasiones me acompañaras en lugar de  _ Tsunayoshi _ .

\- Si. - Fue la corta respuesta antes de acercarse a la salida del lugar.

\- Y Jaeger. - Habló de nuevo captando la atención ajena y deteniendo los pasos de salida, dando a entender que escuchaba. - Agreguen a la lista a los  _ Vongola _ y  _ Varía _ .

Recibió un asentimiento antes de reverenciar hacia él antes de salir.

Todo esto parecía una especie de rompecabezas.

_ Tsunayoshi seguía inconsciente. _

$#&¤&#$

La noche cayó junto con la siguiente batalla, la  _ Tormenta _ .

Este encuentro sería dentro de la edificación, un lugar bastante complicado para que ellos se quedarán por lo que optaron por simplemente observar desde afuera con los demás.

Tuvieron que quedarse en el tejado, demasiado cerca de los demás, que en su mayoría pertenecían a  _ Vongola  _ donde observó que el  _ Rayo _ no  _ estaba _ .

Debía de estar muy mal para que no estuviera presente.

Pensaba que era un alivio el que no hubiera traído a su alumno.

Quien igualmente había quedado inconsciente todo el día.

Desde el comienzo el que parecía llevar la ventaja era la  _ Tormenta _ de  _ Varia _ .

Pero ya no llevaba tanto la cuenta de cómo giraban la situación una y otra vez.

Ya no sabía si ganaría uno o el otro.

Parecía una situación catastrófica, lo cual era la definición perfecta de la  _ Tormenta _ .

_ Un verdadero desastre _ .

Las dificultades, además del tiempo límite que parecieron agregar, no hizo más que complicar aún más la situación.

No parecía que ganaría ninguna de las dos partes hasta que el elemento de  _ Varia _ demostró sus intenciones de no perder a costa incluso de morir bajo las explosiones.

Saliendo ilesa la  _ Tormenta _ de  _ Vongola _ y herido, pero como ganador, la de  _ Varia _ .

Ya no sabía qué más pensar de todo eso.

Pero bueno no había cosas que no sucedieran en la  _ mafia _ .

Abrió un portal y se retiró, no sin antes observar por un momento al  _ Cielo _ de  _ Vongola _ .

Frunciendo sus ojos al notar el parecido y luego encontrarse con la mirada extrañada del  _ Arcobaleno del Sol _ .

_ Cabello castaño, elevado apenas hacia arriba _ .

Le sonaba demasiado familiar.

$#¤*¤#$

Para cuando llegaron  _ Tsunayoshi _ se encontraba  _ tendido en el suelo _ .

No se movía y  _ no parecía estar respirando. _

Me sorprendió encontrarlo allí por lo que a lo único que pude llegar fue a llevarlo a un hospital humano.

Después de todo mi pequeño alumno seguía siendo un humano,  _ vivo _ .

Abrí un portal y lo lleve allí, dejándolo en una camilla de esas extrañas y llamando a una persona que me encontré por allí cerca.

Algo grave debía de estar pasandole porque de inmediato la mujer a la que le había llamado la atención comenzó a gritar pidiendo más apoyo mientras empujaba la camilla que llevaba a  _ Tsunayoshi _ hacia alguna parte.

La seguía a todos lados abriendo portal tras portal porque pasaban por completo de mi.

Y era mejor de esa forma.

\- ¡Necesitamos desfibrilar! - En una habitación un hombre mantenía dos aparatos en sus manos y los frotaba entre sí mientras dictaba unas cosas a otras personas que se movían de un lado a otro en todo el lugar. - ¡Despejen! - Y con ello observe sorprendido que los colocaba en el pecho de mi alumno, hacía un ruido ensordecedor y el cuerpo se arqueaba sobre la camilla. - ¡Otro! - Sólo podía observar desde el techo de la habitación a través de un hospital humano sin poder hacer nada porque siquiera sabía lo que le sucedía a mi alumno.

_ Debería de haber estado más atento a él. _

#$¤&*&¤$#

Mientras pasaba el día allí la noche llegó rápidamente y sólo  _ Jaeger _ fue a presenciar la batalla de la  _ Lluvia _ , que era bajo la institución.

Bermuda se quedó con el cuerpo silencioso de su alumno en el hospital, incluido en la  _ noche _ .

Estaba conectado a una máquina que parecía hacer los sonidos de los latidos del corazón del castaño.

No podía evitar sentirse bastante culpable.

Y nada parecía abarcar su cabeza más que su pequeño  _ Tsunayoshi quien tan sólo tenía dieciocho años. _

No pudo evitar el odiar aún más el biberón blanco bajo su túnica y la maldita idea de su carcelero al volverlo  _ Arcobaleno _ .

Aunque podría haber sido algo bueno si pudo conocer al pequeño.

Observaba en silencio el cuerpo silencioso bajo la sábana.

Le habían quitado su capa negra e incluso las vendas que vivía portando en su cuerpo.

Sólo le habían puesto una extraña vestimenta de un verde aguado y lo habían dejado recostado en esa habitación silenciosa.

Se veía tan pálido allí quieto.

Y no podía evitar estar preocupado por ello.

#$*¤*$#

En la tarde del día siguiente fue informado de los resultados de la batalla de la  _ Lluvia _ en la quien salió como ganador fue el guardián de  _ Vongola _ , pereciendo el de  _ Varia _ .

Los encuentros parecían tener un equilibrio extraño pero no le importaba lo suficiente.

Sólo fue informado luego Jaeger volvió a sus deberes de investigar a  _ Vongola _ dejándole sólo con el cuerpo de su alumno.

No podía estar más preocupado que en esos momentos.

La puerta a sus espaldas fue azotada sin miramientos ni advertencias dejando entrar a una mujer de cabellos lilas con algo negro en un plato en su mano izquierda.

Fue unos segundos los que tarde en colocarme de pie, luego abrí varios portales de los cuales salieron cadenas cuyos extremos se engancharon a las paredes de la habitación creando una barrera entre la intrusa y la camilla a mis espaldas.

\-  **¿Quién diablos eres?** \- No esperaba interrupciones ni mucho menos atentados cuando mi alumno estaba herido y en una situación extraña en la que creo que casi muere.

No soportar esta clase de insolencias.

La mujer no respondió sólo me observó sorprendida luego su expresión cambió a una de pánico, apenas note que no se movió y sólo llevo su vista unos instantes a la camilla detrás de mí.

\-  **¡Largo!**

Grité de nuevo, logrando que volviera por sus pasos y cerrará la puerta detrás de ella rápidamente.

Las cadenas soltaron el material de las paredes y se retiraron de nuevo a los portales antes de desaparecer.

Suspire apenas,  _ lo que me faltaba. _

¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo?

#*&$&*#

El día terminó sin que otra situación como aquella sucediera.

Por lo que sólo le esperaba que su pequeño  _ Tsunayoshi _ despertará bien, en algún momento.

Mientras la batalla de las  _ Nieblas _ se estaba por llevar a cabo en otro lugar más alejado.

Nadie se esperaba que  _ el guardián _ de  _ Vongola _ fuera  _ la guardián _ , siquiera su  _ Cielo _ .

Jaeger llegó algo después cuando el duelo estaba por comenzar.

Más como la batalla sería llevada dentro de una parte de la institución no pudo más que quedarse dentro de una restricción junto con el resto de observadores, sino no podría observar la batalla.

Aunque algo igual le estaba sonando extraño.

El duelo comenzó y la  _ Niebla _ de  _ Varia _ demostró de inmediato que tenía más talento.

El guardián de  _ Vongola _ parecía poder con ilusiones de ese nivel por sobre él suyo o al menos eso pareció hasta que el pequeño contrincante rompió el arma que llevaba la tímida muchacha.

La cual tal parecía que estaba viviendo de ilusiones y órganos falsos hasta ese momento, eso era lo más extraño que había oído de la  _ Mafia _ .

No pudo evitar cruzarse de brazos al predecir que ganaría sin duda  _ Varía _ , hasta que  _ eso sucedió _ .

Una niebla de colores opacos, extraña, rodeó el cuerpo de la muchacha indefensa tirada en el suelo.

Tardó unos instantes en difuminarse pero cuando lo hizo dejó ver algo que no tendría que estar sucediendo.

_ Rokudo Mukuro _ .

#$&*¤*&$#

En la habitación observaba, en medio de la completa penumbra, a su alumno respirar pausadamente y dormir tranquilo, mientras él lo cuidaba.

Porque eso estaba haciendo aunque nadie pudiera entenderlo u creerlo a estas alturas.

Quizás no se tocará el corazón a la hora de encerrar a alguien, pero  _ aún poseía uno _ .

La puerta a sus espaldas fue abierta de un golpe obligándolo a ponerse de pie amenazante con cadenas flotando alrededor suyo mientras se mantenía en el aire.

Y a un costado suyo un portal apenas podía abrirse, mostrando la escena de la batalla de las  _ Nieblas _ .

\-  **¿¡Quién diablos son!?**

Al otro lado del portal no pudieron, los observadores, no voltear a ver ese portal al escuchar unas voces conocidas.

\-  _ ¿¡Qué haces con el!? - Gritó una mujer dentro de la habitación de hospital. _

\-  _ ¿Mamá..? - Alguien apenas susurró volteando a ver ese portal, pero fue ignorado. _

\- Mukuro Rokudo está fuera. - Bermuda volteó a observar a su subordinado que estaba del lado de la batalla, por lo dicho por el.

\- Dejalo, no importa ahora. - Sólo dio esa orden y cerró el portal él mismo, importandole poco en ese instante lo que sucediera fuera de esa habitación.

Varias mujeres estaban en la puesta de la habitación.

La misma que había interrumpido antes más dos niñas y una mujer castaña la cual le había gritado momentos antes.

\-  **No se acerquen.** \- Advirtió amenazante hacia ellas, provocando miedo en la que antes había irrumpido en el lugar y en la castaña adulta. -  **No tienen permitido estar aquí.**

Estaba enfadado, ¿Cómo se atrevían a estar allí?

La mujer pareció dudar en hablar, más por su presencia que por alguna otra razón, creía.

\- Es.. - Frunció sus ojos sin dejar de observar mientras las otras féminas se mantenían en sus sitios a punto de huir, ¿¡Por qué diablos no se iban de una vez!? -  _ Es mi hijo _ .. - Apenas un susurró.

Y no pareció ser el único sin saberlo, aunque no le importaba lo suficiente.

_ Algunas preguntas si parecían al fin tener respuestas _ .

#$*¤*$#

Esa  _ noche _ paso.

Y con el combate de la  _ Nieblas _ terminado había ganado  _ Vongola _ y se había presentado el  _ Arcobaleno _ de la  _ Niebla _ .

Algo extraño estaba sucediendo pero no debía de entrometerse a menos de que Bermuda lo sugiriera.

Rokudo había desaparecido al haber terminado el combate, y había dejado a la niña de nuevo allí, con el arma como nueva y ella despierta de nuevo.

Se fue sin esperar preguntas aunque los  _ Vongola _ intentaron acercarse el  _ Arcobaleno _ del  _ Sol _ los detuvo y le permitieron irse en silencio.

Luego continuó con la misión de recolectar información de Vongola, aunque tenía el pequeño pensamiento de que Bermuda ya estaba respondiendo sus dudas.

No podía desobedecer.

#$&"¤"&$#

El castaño seguía inconsciente, ya llevaba tres días, lo único positivo era que seguía respirando y su corazón latiendo.

Seguía preocupado por él, claro que si.

Pero ahora tenía algunas respuestas.

Y no le agradaban para nada.

Tal parecía que la familia del  _ Cielo de Vongola _ se instalaba en el mismo hospital humano que el.

Y la madre de éste parecía conocer a su alumno.

El cual compartía muchos rasgos con otro muchacho.

Grande fue su sorpresa, _Tsunayoshi_ _tenía un hermano pequeño_.

Y una familia.

_ Que lo había abandonado. _

¤$&"*"&$¤

Su alumno había nacido sin llamas, al primer momento lo habían notado, aunque eso a él le sonaba a mentira porque su pequeño tenía llamas, aunque no sabía porque portaba las de la  _ Noche _ .

Fue criado de forma dura por ello al punto de ser  _ domesticado, _ a palabras de esa mujer que parecía indefensa.

Luego fue abandonado  _ y fue allí cuando lo encontró. _

Literalmente ese mismo año que él encontró a su pequeño  _ Tsunayoshi _ , el hermano menor de éste  _ naci _ ó.

Con  _ llamas del Cielo _ .

Sería el próximo  _ Vongola _ .

#$*¤*$#

Su alumno no despertó en lo que resto del día y esas féminas no volvieron allí ya que el les dejo la advertencia de que no lo hicieran.

No sabía como la  _ madr _ e de su pequeño tenía la descaradez de contestarle todo lo que le hizo al pequeño.

Se la llevaría a  _ Vindicare _ maldita sea.

Ni Siquiera Rokudo le parecía tan peligroso como  _ ella _ .

_ No la dejaría acercarse de nuevo _ .

**Jamás.**

#$&¤&$#

Vongola estuvo toda la noche y el día siguiente en el hospital junto con los suyos, mientras el  _ Rayo _ aún se encontraba inconsciente, recuperándose.

El Cielo no podía estar más inquieto porque su  _ madre _ había estado cerca de  _ Vindice _ .

\- Baka - Leyatsu, ya basta. - El  _ Arcobaleno del Sol  _ golpeó a su alumno porque estaba de los nervios, aunque no dejará que nadie lo notara. - Nadie más debe acercarse a  _ Vindice _ ,  _ mamma _ , tu tampoco, no importa qué mantente alejada.

Advirtió recibiendo una mirada confusa y asustada de la mujer  _ la cual parecía no saber nada acerca de todo ello a pesar de que recibía tres pares de ojos sorprendidos a su reacción. _

Seguros y confundidos pero aliviados de que no le hubieran hecho nada a la mujer.

Deben estar enfocados, las batallas más difíciles se acercaban.

_ Su alumno lucharía en dos días _ .

#$*¤&¤*$#

La noche calló de nuevo, quizás una de las noches más esperadas para algunos.

La batalla de las  _ Nubes _ .

Sería a campo abierto por lo que  _ Vindice _ se mantendría alejado de los demás observadores.

Mientras que éstos estaban alerta y al atando de los movimientos de ese sujeto perteneciente a  _ Vindice  _ que venía observando las últimas peleas.

La batalla dio comienzo en menos de lo esperado.

Dejando feliz a la  _ Nube de Vongola _ .

El cual era fuerte y un verdadero problema.

La  _ Nube de Varia _ era peligroso y dijeron a último momento también era una  _ máquina _ .

No diría nada puesto que seguía siendo dentro de los términos.

Hasta que se salió de control y atacó también a los espectadores.

El  _ Cielo de Vongola  _ fue a intervenir incluso.

Preocupado por salvar a uno de sus guardianes.

Hasta que quedó algo expuesto.

_ Algo fuera de las  _ _ reglas _ _. _

_ El noveno Vongola estaba dentro de la máquina que el Décimo había derribado y la cual había sido traída por el jefe de Varia. _

Allí las cosas tomaron un rumbo completamente diferente.

Cuando estaba por avisar a Bermuda, un portal se abrió cerca de la institución.

Y de allí salió.

\-  _ Tsunayoshi. _

Muchos ojos corrieron hasta él y le prestaron atención.

Llevaba la capa y las vendas que siempre portaba en su cuerpo, más la capucha se tumbó mientras él avanzaba hacia donde se estaba llevando otra historia muy diferente.

El  _ Décimo _ hablaba con el  _ Noveno Vongola _ .

Pero el castaño pálido seguía sin inmutarse hasta una distancia prudente donde se interpuso el  _ hijo del Noveno _ .

\- No intervendras en esto. - A pesar de que no se metería con Vindice, no notaba de dónde había salido el muchacho.

\- No puedes intervenir en los combates. - Las féminas que controlaban las batallas interrumpieron ante  _ Tsunayoshi _ .

No intervino aún porque el castaño no solía comportarse de forma imprudente.

Sus ojos cansados parecían sólo tener un objetivo en mente, pero aquel sujeto de  _ Varia _ seguía insistiendo.

\- Largo de aquí. - Seguía gritando arrogante, incluso había sacado un par de pistolas como usaba  _ Séptimo Vongola _ .

Todo aquello comenzaba a doblarse de una forma demasiado peligrosa.

A sus espaldas un nuevo portal se abrió, llamando su atención dejando observar a Bermuda.

\- Bermuda..

\- Esto está fuera de lo que podemos hacer por él.. - Sólo pronunció el pequeño bebé, saltando a su hombro.

Observaron al  _ Cielo de Vongola _ colocarse de pie y comenzar a avanzar para acercarse al  _ Cielo de Varía _ el cual le daba la espalda por estar atento a  _ Tsunayoshi _ .

El muchacho había sacado a relucir sus llamas del  _ Cielo _ en sus manos que portaban unos guantes, al igual que en su frente.

El de cabellos negros había soltado sus llamas las cuales eran como las que portaba el  _ Secondo Vongola _ , cubriendo las pistolas que portaba en sus manos.

Y  _ Tsunayoshi _ .

Había dejado sus brazos envolver por las cadenas que solían cargar los pertenecientes a  _ Vindice _ .

Y en segundos había soltado sus llamas.

Sus puños y su frente siendo envueltas por llamas blancas, extrañas y sus ojos bañados en blanco,  _ llamas de la noche _ .

Esa batalla no debía de ser llevada a cabo.

E iba a ser un completo caos.

Con tres llamas completamente distintas, en una batalla que no tendría porque ser llevada a cabo.

Todo escrito en un destino demasiado cruel para todos.

Un destino cruel que no debía de entrometerse en la vida de ninguno de ellos.

Pero que había afectado a alguien, lo había afectado de la peor forma posible formando una persona completamente diferente.

_ Un Cielo Nocturno. _


End file.
